


All the World's a Deadly Stage Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An off-Broadway play could help create world chaos as part of another Thrush plot. The agents go undercover to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(1)—Words from the song Hair from the play Hair which tells the story of the "tribe", a group of politically active, long-haired hippies of the "Age of Aquarius" living a bohemian life in New York City and fighting against conscription into the Vietnam War. At the time of the above story it was just started to appear on off-broadway before changes were made to it and it became a hit on Broadway</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Deadly Stage Affair

All the World's a Deadly Stage Affair

Chapter 1

"Come in," Gregory Blu said as he opened the door to his play's sponsor, Antonio Marcon. Before him stood a black haired, brown-eyed man who gave the impression that he could and did own everything he wanted. He fingered his well-shaped mustache as he pushed past Blu forcing the man to move out of his way.

"I'm here to check on my company's investment. Tell me how you are spending our money," Marcon ordered.

Blu was unhappy about the situation. Thrush would only give him backing if they controlled every aspect of the project. Marcon was assigned to keep an eye on his progress, as the play hadn't left off-Broadway yet.

The accountants from Thrush were concerned that the cost of the production wouldn't be worth the outcome, yet Central was willing to allow him to proceed, But he had to deal with Marcon who was a conceited jerk. He demanded complete control over everything he touched.

"Okay go over your plan once more so I can see if we're missing anything," Marcon commanded.

Blu recounted the plan. "We have invited a number of dignitaries who are here in Washington for a conference on world peace to attend a special premier performance. We're telling them there's a champagne and caviar reception to follow the play, but that of course won't be happening. However, my brother, Gordon's drug will have the actors and actresses following our orders without question and assassinating the dignitaries during the performance."

"What about their security people?"

"We're still planning on neutralize them by giving them another drug that will put them out of action."

"I want a more detailed plan of the operation prepare in writing by tomorrow. How is the play itself coming?"

"We're right on schedule sir. We'll have the play ready for opening night and most of the dignitaries have already accepted their invitation. The actors are so excited about being in the play, and what they think is their opening night. None of them are aware that it will be their only performance. I have to say that I was worried when you put in the stipulation that Miss Jensen be the star, but I found her to be a very talented and excellent actress. And Sparks, I couldn't find a better electrician anyplace."

They were two of the concessions that he had made to receive Macron's backing but surprisingly both people had worked out well. It was just the fact that he had to give this man anything that irritated him.

"I asked you to tell me how you are spending my money. I'm not a fool Blu, and wouldn't have put them on the payroll if I didn't know they would be a good addition. I don't throw Thrush's money about carelessly. Now I want to see your expense reports."

Marcon looked over the books saying nothing until he got to one of the last items. "Why did you change the work schedule on the 12th?"

"Harmony, I mean Miss Jensen was ill that day sir, and it was her scene that had been set up to rehearse, we did work around the issue. As you can see, we are up to date." The door flew open and Harmony came running in, throwing her arms around Marcon covering his face with kisses.

"Oh Antonio, I have missed you so much," she said as he removed her arms and pushed her away.

The two men looked at her. She was 5'4", about 115 lbs., shining blue eyes, a strawberry blonde braid down the center of her back, dressed in a black leotard that hugged her body tightly.

"Control yourself!" he demanded.

She stopped quickly looking disappointed.

"I missed you so. I am sorry to interrupt you," she mumbled as she turned to leave.

"I didn't tell you to go. Can you explain to me why they had to switch the order of rehearsal because of you," he demanded.

Blu could see the sparkle in her eyes change to fear.

"I was sick," she said quietly.

Marcon grabbed her arm pulling her into the corner of the room.

"I told you to cooperate with the director. What did you take? Drugs, alcohol? What made you sick?"

"Nothing, honest Antonio. I just had a little stomach flu," she said moving farther back into the corner.'

A fast slap had her bursting into tears and running from the room.

"Really she didn't cause any problems and has been very compliant. There was no reason to slap her." Blu defended her.

Marcon whipped around with a look in his eyes that left no room for arguing. "She's my problem, not yours."

Sparks stormed into the room, "I knew you were here Tony; Harmony has a reddened face and is crying. What the hell did you do to her this time?"

The blond man before them was about was 5'8", 145 lbs. filling out his tight black tee shirt nicely, showed his anger as his blue eyes turned gray.

"What I do with her is none of your business. Don't push your luck with me or you might find yourself back in jail."

"You would not do that, I know too much."

"Try me."

The two men looked at each other with draggers in their eyes.

At last, Sparks backed down. "Do not touch her again."

After he left the room, Marcon turned to Blu. "I expect to be notified immediately if there are any other problems." He left the producer who once more wondering what he had gotten himself into.

…..

Later that night, Marcon opened the door to find Harmony standing outside it. He noticed that down the hall, one of the men from the play was watching her.

"Get in here," he demanded, yanking her by the arm, closing the door and turning her around only to be met by a lip lock.

Napoleon Solo returned the kiss with passionate desire.

"Napoleon, do you realize it has been two months since we had any time together," Josephina Kuryakin said as he released her.

She then spotted the food table behind him and rushed to it.

"I am not sure what I love more right now, your lips or this food. They have the performers on starvation diets to keep our figures," she told him as she loaded a dish with food.

"You don't need to watch your figure, it's perfect. However it is nice to know that I could be of assistance," he said letting her know that he was disappointed she left him a turkey sandwich and noodle salad.

"You could always feed me," she laughed as she carried the sandwich to the couch, taking big bites out of it.

He answered a second knock on the door, finding Sparks standing there. Noticing two other people that he had seen at the playhouse down the hall he said, "Sparks, I told you 7pm not 7:15. I don't have time for you to keep me waiting. Get in here now!" The electrician entered the room, as the two men down the hall disappeared around the corner.

"Seems you picked up a tail?" Napoleon questioned his partner.

"They have been following me since I left the theater," Illya said as he headed for the food table. "I think Blu is concerned about you, and how you might ruin his plans."

….

They ate quietly, amazing Napoleon as to how much food Illya and his sister could down in one sitting, but today Jo was even out-eating her brother. Once finished, they began to go through the papers that were spread across the table.

"Is this the total information that you gathered in the last two months?" Illya asked indicating that it didn't seemed like much.

"Yes, that and a bullet to the shoulder," he said making a face while rubbing his wounded arm.

"Are you okay, moya lyubov?" Jo asked.

"Do not encourage him. He will use it as an excuse as to why it has taken two months to get the information we need," Illya grinned.

"Grumpy today, aren't we?" Napoleon shot back at this partner.

"Tired. Between working at the theater and trying to figure out the data that I have been able to get, it leaves very little time to sleep or for that matter anything else."

"And you Jo?"

"Also very tired. Rehearsing eight to ten hours a day is not easy."

"Have you gone through 'the scene' yet", he asked her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I have told you. I will not be nude; I will have a flesh color bodysuit—so forget whatever it is that is on your mind, Solo." The nude screen in the play had been causing the media to mention it frequently when writing about the play.

"I wasn't suggesting anything," he said raising his hands in surrender.

"What is it that you like doing the best in the play?" he asked knowing that it might be best to avoid mentioning the nude scene in the play for the now.

With a gleam in her eye said, "Let me show you my favorite song."

She started to sing the words to 'Hair' as she moved up behind her brother, running her hands through his hair, and tousling it as she sang.

"Gimme head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming, Streaming, flaxen, waxen (1)"

"Josephina, stop it!" Illya ordered as he grabbed her by the wrists, pulling them from his head and pushing them away from him.

Napoleon and Jo laughed, making him scowl. Napoleon was always surprised at how innocent Jo could seem on minute and deadly the next.

"I do not find that funny at all."

"That is because you do not have a sense of humor," she accused.

"Children, can we get back to work?" Napoleon interrupted.

Sister and brother sat down on opposite sides of the table, Illya still looking unhappy after her teasing.

"Let's review what we have so far. Before our operative in France was killed, he sent us a message that he had intercepted-a request of money to back a musical being produced by Blu. His alluded to the fact that Blu's brother Gordon had come up with a new drug that would allow Thrush to control the performers and use them to destroy a large number of dignitaries in one swoop. Thrush sent a man to give him the money but also control the project."

"Enter Mr. Marcon who had an accident on the way to Washington. So Napoleon, as Mr. Marcon, enters with his beautiful actress girlfriend and a grabby electrician who works for him," she offered.

"Jo!" Illya glared at her.

He continued before they could start up again, "After giving Blu the money he needed, I went to France while you two went to the theater. I found the lab where the drug was being developed."

"After only a month and a half," Illya mumbled still annoyed that the two others had teased him.

Napoleon continued ignoring him. "Unfortunately, before I could get in to put a stop to it, Gordon managed to slip through our fingers along with the drug that our lab people need to determine what it's meant to do. What did you two find out?"

Illya explained what he had found.

"After Gordon showed up at the theater, a lot of equipment was moved into the basement of the place. I was able to get down there and found they had set up a lab. When I went in to fix an outlet for them, I did get a look at a few of his notes, but nothing that would explain what they are up too. Yesterday I did find the safe, but the lab techs never left the area for me to attempt to open it. Plus, since Gordon arrived, he has pretty much locked himself in there."

Jo added her findings.

"Dr. Blu has been down stairs most of the time while Gregory spends most of his time jumping everything someone new appears. I am sure that most of the performers know nothing about what is going on. There are a few in the general cast who are building up the last act where members of the audience are brought up on stage—I think whatever is going to happen will occur at this time."

Jo added. "I guess what I do not understand is why Waverly does not put a stop to it right now."

"We can't prove that they are up to anything yet, and if we put a stop to it here where we know about it, they could move it to an unknown place," Napoleon explained.

"Well, I am going back to my room and get some sleep. Jo?" Illya yawned.

"Well with Marcon here, he would expect his woman to spend the night. I suppose I need to look like I've been roughed up from him so before you go, help me with the bruises will you?"

Between Napoleon and Illya, they applied dark makeup on her arms, designed by Section Eight to make it look as if Marcon had bruised her

Once Illya left, the two agents snuggled together on the couch.

Jo gently touched Napoleon's arm. "Are you really okay my love?"

"It was just a scratch; just didn't see the man sneaking up on me until it was too late. I miss having my partner watching my back."

"I am sorry Illya was not there for you Napoleon, but I have to say that it has been wonderful working with him. Not counting medical time, I think this is the most I have seen him since we were reunited."

She whispered, "I do get a little bit lonely when you are on assignments. I never thought I would care so much about someone, but I gotten used to having the two of you around."

He pulled her closer to him, "You do know that you never have to be lonely again, don't you? UNCLE has given you a family and friends, and I, moya lyubov, will do everything in my power to keep you from being lonely." He leaned over, passing his lips softly over hers and brushing her cheek with his fingertips before he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Come on," he offered her his hands, "I want to make love to you; I've missed being with you as well."

Chapter 2

The following morning Napoleon and Jo arrived in his car. Those seeing Harmony could tell that she seemed not to be her usual happy self, as she seemed withdrawn and quiet. Before getting out of the car, Marcon pulled her roughly to him giving her a hard kiss, whispered something in her ear and then pointed at the door.

"Hey Harmony," one of the other girls who had witnessed the interchange called out to her.

With one look backwards, she ran to catch up to the group waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Ruth asked.

With a half-smile on her face, she assured them that she was before going to her dressing room.

As some of them followed her into the room a few moment later, they caught her examining her arms which showed deep purple bruises before she could hastily pull her sleeve down.

"What happened to you?" Ruth demanded as Jo finished pulling them down.

"I fell that's all," she said as Blu walked in behind the women, seeing the bruising as well.

"Marcon did that didn't he?" he demanded seeing once more how cruel Marcon was.

"Can we please drop it? It is nothing," she said heading out the door toward the stage rather abruptly.

….

Marcon was sitting in the front row of the theater, neatly dressed with his legs crossed casually and looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you doing here?" Blu called with displeasure in his voice. Blu was Thrush, that alone defined him negatively, but beating women was something even he couldn't stomach.

"It's my money, are you saying I can't see how you are using it?" Marcon's voice left no doubt that he was used to getting what wanted.

The practice went poorly that day. Jo was purposely off her mark a number of times to pretend his presence made her nervous. During the breaks, Marcon approached some of the other women, making suggestive remarks, making the men in the cast unhappy about his presence. Around three pm, Marcon called Harmony over to him, grabbing her arms and whispering what looked like threats. Then he simply left.

"Okay guys, I think we've had enough excitement for the day, let's go home," Blu called out. "Harmony, can I talk to you a moment please?"

She walked to him hesitantly

"If you need someplace to stay, I can help with that." Blu whispered discreetly.

"Thank you, but Marcon is expecting me later tonight. I need to finish a few things here first then Sparks will be driving me to the hotel."

"You do know that you don't have to put up with his abuse."

"Thank you for your concern. It does not happen often, and he does love me. Excuse me, I need to find Sparks now."

She turned walking away leaving Blu who watched her go. He shook his head wishing he could help her but knew that if he tangled with Marcon he would lose. And he knew with his tedious position with Thrush that could be fatal.

….

Illya motioned for Jo to join him behind the stage, "Gordon is still in his lab, but I overheard him saying that he had to meet with Blu at five. I will go in at that time and try to get into the safe."

"Only try, come on you're the safe cracking champion," she kidded him.

"There are times that I think you came back into my life just to be irritating," he scowled at her.

"But you have to admit, I have made your life more interesting. Just think of all the new experiences you have had since I joined UNCLE."

"Worrying about you, rescuing you, and accepting my partner sleeping with you. Experiences I could have done without."

With a quick kiss on his cheek, she said, "But you love it and me."

He looked down at her with a smile, "And I would not have it any other way. You have filled a hole in my life that was there too long."

Suddenly he pulled her behind the curtain as Gordon walked past. Once the coast was clear, together they hurried to the lab, and Illya's exploration of it.

….

Knowing that only a few people remained at the theater, he figured this was an excellent chance of getting into Gordon's lab while Jo kept watch. Picking the lock, he slid into the room heading toward the safe in the darken room.

He was kneeling by the safe about ready to open the safe, when Jo signaled that Gordon was on his way in before she concealed herself into the next doorway

Pulling out a screwdriver, he started to work on an outlet as the scientist walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he challenged. "No one is supposed to be in here without me or my brother being here."

"Look, I was told to give you more juice, and that is what I am doing. If you do not want it, I can just leave." He said irritated, banging his tools into his box

"Just finish it up and get out," Gordon said as he spun back toward the beakers on his table knocking one on the ground.

The pieces scattered over the floor. As he began to pick them up, Illya came over to assist him. Without Gordon seeing him, he pocketed one piece, and then helped pick up other ones.

"Leave them alone," the scientist yelled startling the Russian, causing him to scratch his hand on another piece. "Get the hell out! "

….

Illya left, heading quickly toward the bathroom with Jo following him.

What happened?"

"I scratched my hand on one of the beakers that he broke. Keep watch, I need to wash it off," he said before entering the bathroom.

Illya shoved his hand under the water while soaping it up. At first, he felt nothing, but then the dizziness began. When he looked into the mirror, he saw twisting colors in the background. He held on to the sink for a moment steadying himself before heading toward the door.

As he walked across the room, his legs became weak. He could hear Jo's voice outside the room and that of another actor before he managed to open the door enough for her to see him.

"Steve, I forgot to grab my bags. You go ahead; I will see you tomorrow." she said making her excuses so he would leave.

Jo went quickly into the restroom seeing Illya having difficulty standing. She helped him, putting his arm over her shoulder to give him support yet the farther they got from the room, the more he depended on her until she was almost dragging him out of the theatre to his car.

She leaned him against it while managing to get the keys out of his pocket and opening the door, helping him to lie down in the back seat.

"Contaminated glass in pocket, careful," was the last thing he said before passing out.

She opened her communicator, yelling into it. "Open Channel S!"

She started the car with a roar of the engine then peeled out of the parking sending gravel into the air.

"Solo here."

"Illya has been exposed to something in Gordon's lab and is unconscious. I am on my way to UNCLE medical. Can you have them ready and meet me there?"

He notified headquarters of the emergency, then heard the sound of screeching tire come over his communicator

"Take it easy Jo, let's not lose you and him because of your driving," he said trying to calm her.

"His breathing is getting irregular. ETA two minutes," she yelled back.

….

Pulling into the underground parking, she heard Illya gasp then stop breathing as she braked to a stop. Jumping out of the car, she pulled open the back one as medical personnel ran out the door with a gurney.

The medical techs pushed her out of the way, as they pulled her brother from the car. Placing an ambu bag over his face, they started squeezing air into his lungs as they headed to up the medical unit that she was refused entry to once they entered it with her brother.

Watching intently through the window as they placed him on the table and intubated him, she didn't hear Napoleon coming up behind her.

"Jo?" She turned into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder, "He stopped breathing."

They went to the waiting area, sitting together while waiting for word from the doctor.

" _Proklyatie_ (damn)," Jo suddenly said

"What is it?"

"He said something about a piece of glass in his pocket. Napoleon, we have to make sure no one else touches it."

He went to the phone, quickly talking to the lab then headed to the guard by the door. After a few quick words, the guard returned moments later with Illya's clothes, which were taken to the lab.

The attending physician exited the medical suite, approaching the anxious agents.

"We've given him some Epinephrine and a general poison antidote. They'll relax the muscles in the airways. The lab boys said, the poison has been identified as a general one, but there's another substance in his blood that we can't identify. Mr. Kuryakin is holding his own for the moment."

….

The two entered Illya's room to see him finding him frightfully pale, but seemed to be breathing without any help from machines.

Napoleon shook his head slowly, looking at his stricken partner. "Why always Illya? It doesn't matter if we are captured or just working an assignment, he is the one who's always hurt. Why?"

It was unusual for the man she loved to show into his feelings this way. She knew that her brother and Napoleon were closer than most partners. He brother had told her that the man she loved, Napoleon was his _moy brat_. Never before had she heard him refer to anyone in that way.

"He knows how you feel, my love. He knows." She said holding him tight.

….

The night was long but by morning, Illya was breathing peacefully and soon opened his eyes.

"HI there," Jo said to him

"Jo pulled you out of the bathroom and drove you," Napoleon said, giving him a few ice chips to moisten his mouth.

"It is a miracle then that I survived her driving to make it here."

"Next time, you can always drive yourself," she said pretending to be angry, but was thrilled that he was well enough to tease her.

….

"Blu it's Marcon, I may need Harmony and Sparks for a few days, so you'll have to make do without them until they get back."

"But I need the two of them!" Blu replied, displeasure obvious in his voice. He knew that eventually this set up would cause him trouble, and now it was beginning to happen just as he had suspected it would. If only Thrush had supported this project without restrictions, he wouldn't be having this problem.

Even now when he sent in his reports of the progress he had made, they ignored them. Just because he had made mistakes in the past, they weren't taking his current project seriously yet, stating that if it worked; they would compensate him for it. He would prove himself to them and now would show them.

"They'll be back when I said, and not before" Marcon snapped. "I'm sure you have people who can fill in for a day or two. Just remember who's bankrolling you," Napoleon said as he slammed down the phone.

"I take it Mr. Blu was unhappy about losing two of his people," Illya said.

"Oh, he's more than unhappy. You know, I really enjoy playing a bad guy."

"Don't let it go to your head." Jo said," The 'Old Man' wouldn't appreciate your changing alliances."

"Now why don't we allow Illya to get some sleep, and we can do the same thing," he suggested.

"Are you sure we are going to get some sleep?"

"Eventually," Napoleon said grinning at her, "Eventually." …...

Entering Illya's room early the next morning, Napoleon and Jo found him sitting in bed with his arms crossed refusing to allow his temperature to be taken.

"Not cooperating today?" the CEA asked his partner.

"Will you tell this pill pusher that I have no need to be poked and poked any longer? I wish to leave now."

Accustomed to his partner's hatred of anything medical, Napoleon stepped in to avoid any damage to the property or personal in the branch office.

"The doctor has signed your discharge papers as soon as the nurse gets a final set of vitals. Be a good little agent and allow the woman to do her job."

Once the nurse finished her examination, she informed him that he could get dress. Moving slowly, he dressed himself until he reached his shoes. As he bent over he became dizzy, a quick look toward his partner had Solo at his side immediate.

"You know it not a sign of weakness to ask for help," Jo told him.

"Do not talk to me about asking for help, when was the last time you asked," Illya shot back at her.

The nurse brought in a wheelchair, but one look from the patients face had her taking it back out.

Illya walked out to the car, not allowing either his partner or sister to help him and once inside he collapsed in the backseat.

Before the others could say anything he admitted, "I should have used the chair. Just get me to the hotel and a bed please."

The following day the three of them returned to New York for a few days to update Waverly and finished refining their plans to counter the performance.

Chapter 3

When Illya woke up later that afternoon, he smelled food and heard the television in the next room. Slowly rising, he headed toward the noise.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Napoleon teased.

"You are very humorous for a man who is facing an unhappy gun-toting agent. Could I have some of that food and coffee, please? When do we meet with Mr. Waverly?"

"Nine. His instructions are that you're to rest and take you medication as ordered by medical."

"And my sister?"

"She went to headquarters to finish up some paperwork that has piled up. I finally got her to agree to postpone going back to the play until you were ready to return with her. We need to get that formula and samples, but I would rather the two of you get out of there without any other injuries. The day of the play is only few weeks away."

Illya took a few bites of food then pushed away the plate.

"Tovarisch are you alright?" He was unaccustomed to seeing his partner leaving food on his plate.

"The poison is still not completely out of my system making me nauseous if I eat. Napoleon, why if they have a drug to control one's actions would they also need poison? I have been trying to figure this puzzle out."

"Just relax, we'll work it out. Just take your medication and rest."

"I do not need the pills."

"Either you take them, or I'll take you back to medical myself. In your weakened condition, I should be able to handle you without too many bruises to either of us."

Illya gave him an annoyed look but took the pills from his hand. "I think you would find that you would wind up with the majority of those bruises." Napoleon laughed and handed him some tea, "Perhaps, but I believe at this point I still could get you back there."

Illya returned to bed while Napoleon contacted New York to speak to Dr. Towers.

"Do we have any idea yet as to how much of the poison would be needed to kill someone?"

"Well very little as illustrated by what happened to Mr. Kuryakin but I found that it is diluted with another substance making it unpredictable. We don't have enough of a sample of the second substance to determine how it's interacting with the poison. Sorry Napoleon."

"Thanks anyway David. Keep me updated.

Turning, he found his partner staring at him, "Nothing, right?"

"No, New York is just as much in the dark as we are. Unless we get a better sample of the poison, we have no way of knowing what it's going to do. We're going to have to put a stop to the production now, I don't want to see them get away and start over someplace else."

"I guess that means that I need to get into that lab one way or another," Illya said.

They knew access to the lab was not as difficult as anticipated, but it was the timing that was going to be the tricky part. Illya had made it in easily enough before but was interrupted by Blu. Perhaps a diversion was in order to get Blu and his security away from the lab long enough for him to snatch the samples needed.

…..

The three agents returned to the theater the following afternoon. Section Eight had redone the bruises and added more to Jo's face and arms. Illya was still moving a slowly but able to keep up with the others.

As they entered the theater, a party was going on. Napoleon smiled thinking to himself. "I love being the bad guy.

"What the hell is going on here? Isn't this supposed to be a rehearsal?" he demanded.

"Mr. Marcon, we didn't expect you." Gregory Blue stuttered his explanation, finding himself increasingly intimidated by the man's presence.

"That's obvious. Now I want to know, why aren't they rehearsing?" Napoleon pushed him, enjoying seeing Blu sweat.

"We got as far as we could without Miss Jensen, so I thought a bit of a distraction might help everyone perform better when we resume rehearsal tomorrow."

Jo threw her arms around Napoleon's neck, "Oh Antonio. It looks like so much fun. It is only for this afternoon. Please?"

"Alright Harmony, but you'll make it up to me later, right?"

"Yes, I will." She said sadly.

It was then Blu noticed the extra bruises on her face and how slowly Sparks was moving as well. He was pretty sure he knew why the two of them weren't able to come in for the last couple of days. Whatever they'd done to upset Marcon, he hoped to avoid the same fate they had obviously suffered.

Jo joined her fellow cast members and was soon was laughing and dancing along with them, once everyone saw that Marcon's annoyance had disappeared.

Napoleon and Illya stood watching on the sidelines. "We often forget how young she is," Napoleon said as he watched his love enjoying herself.

"She was raised to be an agent from her youth so she had no childhood once the government got hold of her. Though she may seem childlike, and seemingly having a good time, she is on edge as any good agent would be, and she is not enjoying herself as you say. I am not sure you know my sister that well." Illya whispered sarcastically.

"I only meant that I forget she is only 27. She's such a professional in everything she does." Napoleon responded.

Jo came over, grabbing Napoleon's hands, pulling him toward the floor where the others were dancing.

"You are supposed to be the jealous type, so you better come dance with me." She whispered.

Illya was watching them when he felt a gun pressed into his back.

"Well, well, look who we have here, Illya Kuryakin. Where's your partner?"

"Don't even think about trying it. I would love a reason to kill you, or better yet, maybe I'll just kill one or two of the people out there if you don't do as I say."

He finished turning to discover that is was a Thrush agent he had a run in with a few months prior.

One of the men accompanying him twisted Illya's arm behind his back, pushing him toward the offices. "Move it Kuryakin, and remember there are lots of innocents around that I could take out if you don't behave."

Out of the corner of his eye, Napoleon saw his partner being forced down the hall.

"Stay here and keep the cast from leaving the area," he told Jo.

"Do you need help?"

"You're backup; I'm hoping they won't recognize me."

Napoleon headed after his partner, catching up to the men.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"The guy's an UNCLE agent, sir."

"And who are you two?"

"The local headquarters sent us out to check on things, as they hadn't heard anything since you came in. Our orders were just to make sure that you were okay."

Napoleon knew members of Thrush were very competitive and always trying to eliminate anyone who threatened them as potential competition. So it was not surprise these men were sent to spy on Marcon.

"I represent Central and check in when and where I please. Are you sure about this one?" He said pretending to look Illya over. "He doesn't look like an agent?"

"Name is Illya Kuryakin. He may be small and skinny, but he's one of their top agents."

"They usually work in teams. So we need to find out where his partner is or if he's working by himself this time."

Illya looked at Napoleon but didn't speak

Before Napoleon was able to stop him, one of the agent kidneys punched Illya.

"The man asked you a question." He went to follow up the punch with another but a motion from Marcon stopped him.

"Not out here, let's head into the office." Marcon whispered

They led the way with their prisoner while Napoleon followed them. Illya was pushed into a chair but as the Thrush turned their back to Marcon, he darted them.

"You could not have done that before he had kidney punched me?"

"It wouldn't have done my repetition any good to shoot two Thrush agents in front of Blu. We need to get rid of them before someone else comes in."

They bound the men and moved them to the electrical room, there injecting them with a longer lasting sedative.

"We'll call for pick up after everyone leaves. They didn't do any damage did they?"

"Other than a sore back, the after effect of the poison, and being very hungry, no. I believe the nausea will be resolved enough when I can eat." The Russian complained, but when he saw the concerned look on this partner's face, he told him he was just fine.

"Of course you are, don't know why I would be worried; you're always are fine, aren't you?" He said sarcastically

Illya grinned. "I better get back to work."

Blu entered the room "What was that all about? I saw those guys pushing you around Sparks."

"Nothing to worry about," Napoleon told him. "Just an old gambling debt, but I took care of it, as I always do. Right Sparks?"

"And you should know since are responsible for setting me up in the first place." He shook his head, stalking out and giving the impression that he was resigned to his fate.

"Seems like you got something on that guy." Blu said glancing in the direction the electrician had taken.

"I always hedge my bets," Marcon smiled, "And keep my people under control. Now, I want an update from this brother of yours and his formula. Thrush is putting a lot of money in this enterprise, and I have yet to see any results."

"Sorry Mr. Marcon, Gordon isn't around today. He'll be back in a week."

"Then you show me the lab and this wonder drug of his."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I represent Central and expect a report when I ask for it."

"Look, I'd give it to you if I could, but Gordon has everything locked away so I couldn't get in there even if I wanted to, besides I won't know which drug is the one you want

"So you're telling me that your brother has taken Thrush's money, and I can't see the result of the work without him here. Perhaps it's time that we pull out of this project and leave you to pay it back or maybe just kill you and take the loss." Napoleon pulled out his gun aiming in the man's direction.

"Look Marcon, I'll call Gordon and get him back as soon as possible then you can get all the information you need."

Napoleon pretended to think it over. "As soon as he arrives, I'll expect a complete report including a look at this drug."

…..

Illya waited until Blu left the office then slipped back in.

"Thanks for taking care of my gambling debt," he said as he sat down. "What did he say?"

"There is a security guard in the lab whenever Gordon isn't there; otherwise, he sleeps in there."

"Which reminds me, how do we cover ourselves with our Thrush friends that will be missed?"

Napoleon picked up the phone and dial the locate Thrush headquarters.

"This is Marcon; let me talk to Mr. Smithe."

"Smithe here."

"Marcon here, and I don't appreciate you checking up on me; I'll contact your office if I need help. Oh, and by the way, I'm keeping your two men to help out here."

"Mr. Marcon, I was concerned for your safety."

"I don't need your concern."

"Yes, sir but."

Napoleon hung up before the phone before Smithe could finish his sentence. "Okay, that should buy us time."

"Your suggestion?" Illya asked his partner.

"When Gordon Blu comes back, I'll demand an immediate face to face meeting outside of the lab. You'll have to get in quickly and get the sample and photos of the formula."

"We will need a diversion to get the guard out of the room."

"I have an idea. We'll make use of Jo's acting abilities." Napoleon explained his plan.

….

The rehearsals continued the next few days as the date of the performance approached. Although Napoleon had entered the lab as Marcon, nothing was available for him to see, and as Blu stated he didn't have the combination for the safe, making the drug still out of reach.

Unable to wait any longer, Napoleon stormed into Blu's office making the man jump at the sudden intrusion.

"I want your brother here the day after tomorrow to go over the drug and its specifications with me. No more excuses or stalling, do I make myself clear!"

"I'll try to get him!"

"Don't try. He'll either be here or I'll pull the plug on this whole operation." Napoleon grabbed Blu by the shirt pulling him from his chair, "And I don't leave loose ends when I cancel something. Do you get my drift?"

The frighten man grabbed his phone, dialing his brother's number only to have the phone pulled out of his hand.

"This is Marcon, Gordon. You have until the day after tomorrow to provide me with all the information regarding your formula. I need to see it or there will be two less brothers in the world."

He slammed down the phone, turning once more to Blu. "See to it.

Chapter 4

Later that evening, the performers left the stage noisily as they were tired and sweaty. Jo was mentally swearing at whoever's idea it was to have her assume this role. Fighting a group of Thrush goons would take less out of her, and even torture at their hands would be easier to take than these constant rehearsals.

Gregory handed out waters to each actor as they passed.

"Mr. Marcon, left this for you," he informed Jo, handing her a bottle of Perrier Sparkling Water instead as she reached for her water.

"He said it was your favorite drink. It must be nice to have someone who cares enough to see you get the best."

Rubbing the bruises that could be seen on her arms, she opened it pouring it into a paper cup, "It is, thank you. He can be very thoughtful at times," with a tone of voice that indicated she was use to Marcon deciding what she was to do.

Napoleon had expressed concern the night before that the artists might be given the drug in small doses a few days before the actual night of the play. They decided that going forward only food they had control over would be eaten or drunk while on site, so he had arranged for special water to be delivered for Jo under the guise of wanting to make her happy.

She set her drink down while changing into deep blue mini dress with sexy black nylons that Napoleon had assured her Marcon would have insisted she wear around him.

Jo swallowed a large gulp from her cup, making a face after swallowing it. She complained, "Who switched my drink?"

"Sorry Harmony, that one's mine," the dancer next to her said. "I accidentally knocked yours over."

"That is okay, I just do not care for plain water. Well time to meet Sparks, Marcon is expecting us for supper," she slipped on her black leather coat. "And he does not like to be kept waiting."

Blu approached her, "Harmony, stay for a while." He seemed to be nervous and was insistent after seeing her drink from the other dancer's glass. He knew the water she had drunk was laced with a small amount of the drug. The brothers had decided to try it out on a few of the performers so they could gage their reactions.

"Cannot keep Marcon waiting," she replied turning toward the exit.

As she started to walk, her vision started to blur, and her balance became unsteady. She noticed that a few of the others were acting strange, but before she could comprehend what exactly she was seeing, her focus began to worsen.

Illya walked in noticing her problems. He grabbed her around the waist helping her leave the building.

"What the matter?"

"Drugged. Do not feel good."

"Harmony!" he shouted as she fell against him.

"Proklyatie (damn)," he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down," she demanded slurring her words.

"Before or after I let you fall to the ground," then ignoring her, he took her out to the alleyway, laying her in the back seat of his car, before headed straight to the UNCLE headquarters, where he was met by his partner and a medical team

Once she was examined, blood drawn and fluids started, it was determined that she was not in immediate danger. "Why the IV?" Napoleon asked. "It should help to dilute the drugs in her system. We'll going to lock her in the room for a safety precaution as we aren't sure how she will respond to whatever drug they gave her." Once the sense of emergency had been eliminated from situation, Napoleon started chuckling. "What is so funny?" Illya asked. Not finding any humor in the situation, he was relieved his sister would be all right. "The short dress and nylons. She is going to be upset that people here saw her dressed like that." Illya started to laugh with him, "Glad it was you and not me that told her to wear them." "Hopefully, she won't remember." His partner's raised eyebrows confirmed what he already knew, she would remember.

The men returned later in the day to find Jo sitting on the bed without the IV. The doctor had warned them that she seemed to have no inhibitions about doing whatever she felt like at that moment. When they walked through the door, she threw herself at Napoleon almost choking him with her arms around his neck.

"Naps did you come to save me. These mean people won't let me out of here."

Removing her arms as he spoke, "They need to run a few more tests first. Why don't you rest a bit more?"

"Don't want to!" she said stamping her foot like a child.

" _Bolʹshoĭ brat (big brother),_ you will help me get out right?" She pouted looking up at Illya.

"Did you two know I am going to be in a musical, and I get to sing and dance?"

She suddenly jumped up and began to sing Where Do I Go, from the play. Dancing around Napoleon, she attempted to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

_Where will they lead me,_ __And will I ever,_ _Discover why I live and die.__ He grabbed her hands preventing her from unbuttoning any more than she already had done.

"Josephina, stop it!" Immediately she dropped her hands standing still in front of him.

"That's not what you said the other night when I started to take off your clothes," she sulked although she did not attempt to touch his shirt again.

He shot his partner an annoying glance as Illya grinned at him. "Don't say one word!"

"Who me?"

She turned toward Illya, dancing around the room and running her hand though his hair she sang.

_Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair, hair,_ __Flow it, show it,_ _Long as God can grow it__

"Josephina stop it now and sit down," Illya called to her.

At his command, she immediately plopped down on the floor.

"Ouch, that hurt," she pouted rubbing her butt.

"The drug does work well. The subject takes direct orders literally and does it," Illya observed.

"Let's test your hypothesis about the drug," Napoleon said as Jo stood.

"Jo, sing a little of Good Morning Sunshine."

She began dancing around the room singing:

_Gliddy gloop gloopy_ __Nibby nobby nooby_ _La la la lo lo_ _Sabba sibby sabba_ _Nooby abba dabba_ _Le le lo lo_ _dooby ooby walla_ _dooby abba dabba_ _Early morning singing song__

This is how Waverly found his agents when he walked into the infirmary.

"Sir, we weren't expecting you here in Washington, DC," Napoleon said taken off guard.

"I do get out of New York, Mr. Solo. Tell me what's going on. First Mr. Kuryakin, now Miss Kuryakin is hospitalized with substances in their systems."

While Jo continued to sing and dance, Illya answered him.

"I was accidentally infected when a piece of broken glass covered with poison cut my hand. Miss Kuryakin drank some water that was meant for someone else. She is not poisoned, however, this drug has her taking orders without question, acting without inhibitions. The lab has taken samples of her blood and is trying to come up with an antidote."

Jo stopped dancing around and burst into giggles.

"Now what?" Napoleon wondered aloud.

Pointing at Waverly as she laughed. "You remind me of a Bactrian camel with those brushy eyebrows, did you know that?"

"Jo!" Napoleon yelled.

"That's fine Mr. Solo. Miss Kuryakin, would you please stop dancing around and return to your bed," Mr. Waverly ordered quietly.

She stood and saluted, "Yes sir, Mr. Bushy." She jumped in bed pulling the covers up, giggling again.

"Mr. Solo, please empty your gun without Miss Kuryakin seeing you do it."

"Sir?"

"I believe my orders were clear."

Napoleon complied then looked toward his boss.

"Hand it to her, please."

"Miss Kuryakin, I want you to take that gun and shoot Mr. Solo in the leg."

Jo looked at the gun for a moment, turning it around as if she had never seen one before. Although her mind was screaming something isn't right, the drug overrode her training. She was able to resist the order until Waverly told her once more to shoot.

She aimed at Napoleons leg, pulling the trigger. When nothing happened, she reexamined the gun once more turning is around in her hand, looking in the barrel.

"Give me the gun," Illya requested with his hand out.

She gave it to him.

"I think it is broke; it did not go bang when I pulled the trigger."

"Gentlemen, outside please."

…

Solo and Kuryakin, along with Waverly and his security escort arrived at the conference room in the Washington headquarters of UNCLE and there they waited for Dr. Strong to join them.

"I'm afraid we have a major problem gentleman." Dr. Strong advised them. "If a highly-conditioned agent like Miss Kuryakin is willing to shoot another UNCLE agents, especially one as close to her as Mr. Solo, then what chance do unconditioned actors have to resist the influence of this drug?"

"What is it you need to stop this threat Doctor?"

"Although we have the sample from Miss Kuryakin blood, I need a pure specimen of the drug itself."

"I believe that was part of your assignment Mr. Kuryakin," Waverly's reproach hung in the air. "Have you managed to get any further with your quest?"

"I have been able to locate the safe where the drugs are apparently kept, but each time I have attempted to gain entrance into the room, it has been occupied. Gordon Blu has been living in the room, even sleeping there. Other than the broken piece of glass and a fast look at the notes lying on the desk, I have not been able to retrieve anything."

"Then I suggest you come up with a way to get into that room and obtain a sample of the drug as quickly as possible."

"Sir, at this time don't you think it would be best to put a stop to the play. I mean we know how dangerous and controlling this drug is," Napoleon said.

"Mr. Solo, when it was suggested to the invited dignitaries that they avoid the play, each refused, stating that terrorists wouldn't control their choices. Gentlemen, we have to put a stop to this plot without it becoming known to the world. I have every faith that you will achieve this."

Entering the office, the attending physician placed his report on Waverly's desk. "Miss Kuryakin only had a sip of the water resulting in a minute amount entering her system, and she seems to be coming around. However, my concern is if she was affected this severely with the little bit that she swallowed, then I believe those in the cast who are constantly intaking the drug won't be able to resist any order they are given."

"How long before Miss Kuryakin will be clear of the drug?" Waverly asked looking down at the file.

"Another couple of hours."

"Will she suffer any other affects?" Napoleon asked.

"In her case, no. However, if someone is continuously exposed to it, I can't promise that they won't be permanently affected."

"Mr. Kuryakin you need to get into that lab and get a pure sample. Mr. Solo run interference for him. I want this concluded now."

With that, he walked out the door leaving the two men watching after him.

"Sometimes, I believe he thinks we do nothing but sit around waiting for the information to drop in our lap."

"Now Napoleon, he knows better than that. Perhaps he feels we are not always putting our best effort forward," Illya said resting his chin on his arms as he placed then on the conference table. "I think the problem is that his idea of what best effort means is different from ours."

"Well partner, I guess we need to live up to his definition then. Let's get something to eat; Jo won't be released just yet. Then we'll put our plan into action to get you into the lab and put a stop to Blu's plan."

…

As the men entered medical, they ducked as a tray hit the wall above their heads. "I am not ill and demand to be released right now," Jo snarled at the nurse who had brought in her food.

"Jo," Napoleon said softly but with meaning. "I'm sure the nurse did nothing to deserve this type of treatment."

One look at the CEA's face calmed her. "I am sorry. Could you ask the doctor to come talk to me," she asked sending a cold smile to him.

The nurse quickly abandoned them, leaving the two men to deal with the patient.

"Please tell me that I did not do the things I remember. That I did not tell Waverly that he reminded me of a Bactrian camel with those brushy eyebrows or called him brushy."

"I can't tell you that." Napoleon said with a small grin on his face.

"And I tried to undress you?"

"Afraid so. And before you ask, yes you did try to shoot me."

Jo moaned as she pulled the covers up over her head. "Just kill me now before I have to face anyone else."

The doctor walked in looking at the mess she had made. "I believe you wanted me, though I see you haven't gotten control of emotions yet."

Illya answered for her, "I believe she would like to be discharged."

"Miss Kuryakin I will discharge you with the understanding you are not left alone for the rest of the night. In your state of mind, anything could happen."

Napoleon offered a reassuring grin, "She won't be alone."

Once receiving her instructions, Josephina Kuryakin was released to her brother and Napoleon's care.

Chapter 5

Napoleon arrived the next morning with Illya and Jo. While they returned to their cover assignments, he stormed into Blu's office. The Thrush agent was looking over some papers and lifted his head just as he was grabbed and pulled from his seat.

"I told you that Harmony was not to get any of the drug. How dare you go against my orders?"He accented the question with a backhanded slap across Blu's face then opened his jacket allowing the Thrush agent to see his gun. "I've killed men for not obeying my orders and have no qualms about doing it again."

Rubbing his stinging face, Blu said, "Mr. Marcon, I gave her the water that you left, but one of the other girls switched it accidentally with her."

Napoleon let go of the man, shoving him back toward his chair. "You better make sure that it doesn't happen again. Now I want to see the lab, Sparks needs to over all the wiring there."

"But why does he need to that?" Blu asked unhappily.

"Because I said so. He's told me there's a lot of outdated wiring in the theater, so I want it taken care of as I intend to protect Thrush's investment. We're going there now."

Blu knew that he had no choice, and let Marcon lead, picking up Sparks on the way.

Gordon, having arrived late the night before, met them at the door.

"You can't come in here," he ordered, trying to block their way.

Napoleon drew his gun, pointing it at the scientist's forehead. Quietly, but in a voice that would leave no doubt that he would carry through with his threat ,he ordered the man to move.

"I'm going to protest this treatment." Gordon shot back.

"You forget I'm the person who you'd complain to." Marcon held his gun a moment longer before returning it to its holster.

"I want a complete breakdown on your drug, and how it'll affect the performers." Napoleon cast a subtle glance at his partner.

Gordon went to sit down at his desk. "Not in here, Blu's office." Marcon said. "Sparks I want the place checked over completely and a report within the next hour."

"Yes, sir."

Once the formula had been locked in the safe, Napoleon left the room, hastily forcing Gregory and Gordon to follow him while Illya stayed behind with the guard.

Once alone with the guard, the diversion began exactly on cue as had been planned. The raised voices could be heard easily in the hallway.

"How dare you flirt with Marcon, he is mine, and you need to stay away from him," Jo screamed at one of the other actresses.

"Harmony, he came on to me, I swear," the girl defended herself.

"He would not do that to me. You were leading him on." She pushed the girl toward the wall, and moments later the two women were fully engaged in a pushing and shouting match.

Illya stepped behind the guard. "I would put a stop to that before Marcon comes back and takes his temper out on everyone here, including you if you fail to end it," he smirked, pointed at the cat fight.

The guard looked at the women, then back at Sparks.

"If I were you I would rather face Blu's anger rather than Marcon's. I am here; no one will get in. Just do it quickly and come back."

The voices in the hall were getting louder, and the pushing more violent.

"Don't leave this area until I get back," the guard said as he took off after the women who were moving in the direction Marcon had taken.

"Do not worry, I will not be leaving as I have work to do, and I am not going to get in trouble by not doing it!"

Illya immediately went to work on the safe, opening it quickly and removing two vials; he drew up a testable amount of from both. He removed Gordon's notebook containing the formula, while photocopying each page, he glanced over the work. Not able to understand all of it at a quick glance, he found that what he could understand was frightening. It also solved the question of why he had suffered the effects from the broken glass a week ago.

The last pages surprised him, as Gordon had actually created an antidote to the drug-something Thrush rarely did. He returned the contents to the safe; he closed it quickly locking it just in time as the guard returned. He quickly grabbed a screwdriver, looking as though he were about to remove the cover from an electrical outlet.

"They went their separate ways. That was some fight," he smiled.

Within seconds, Sparks and the guard heard the annoyed voice of Gordon Blu. "Aren't you done in here yet?" he demanded of Sparks.

"Just finished. Your wiring is fine; I will let Marcon know."

"You just do that, and keep that man out of my lab."

"My friend," Illya warned him. "I have no control over Marcon, but take my advice, I would not push him with his temper or you just might pay the price with your life."

Gordon went back to the safe unlocking and grabbing a beaker from inside. He moved too fast, spilling some. "Damn, just what I need."

Illya picked up his toolbox with the samples and papers safely hidden inside it, nodding Solo luck must have been with Illya, when Gordon spilled some of the liquid it had altered the amount in the beaker and would therefore disguise that fact the some of the drug had been taken and would be no cause for concern.

UNCLE's labs were able to use the samples and Gordon's notes to replicate enough antidote for the enter cast and crew as well as anyone else affected by it.

"How much of a dose would each person need to counteract the drug they've been already receiving in small amounts? " Illya asked looking at the vial of liquid on the table.

"Only a few drops," Gloria Jonsinberg, who had come from the New York office to help, replied. "It can be mixed in anything and with the few changes we made, it will work almost instantly. One other thing, you were right about the second vial, same drug just mixed with poison."

With a nod of his head, Illya took the antidote heading back to Napoleon's hotel room.

Marcon called the two brothers together before the performance.

"How much of the drug do we need to ensure success?"

"Just a milliliter," Gordon told him grudgingly. "I plan to put it in some champagne as a pre-performance toast. With the small amounts they've received this week, it will be enough."

"And the poison?"

"It's in the vial already, it will be in the champagne as well, sort of a time release and once they have committed the assassinations, they'll die within a few hours."

"Give it to me," Marcon said, holding out his hand.

"What? It's my development, and I plan on administering it."

"Are you questioning a member of Thrush Central? I would think twice about it." Marcon snapped at him.

Gordon handed the bottle over. "Remember, I was the one who created it."

"And we paid for it. Now get ready for the performance!"

…. That night Marcon showed up with the champagne for everyone before the show. What no one knew was that he had added the antidote instead of the final dose of the drug. As no one would think of refusing a drink for the evening's success, all the cast and support personnel drank with Marcon as he raised his glass. "To the show, now break a leg."

The play, "Hair," was in a thorough overhaul since its closing at the 'Cheetah Discotheque' in midtown Manhattan and it scheduled Broadway opening at the "Biltmore Theatre"in a few months, so tonight's performance would be quite a surprise for its audience members, a one time performance and final curtain call. Agents from UNCLE, CIA, FBI, MI5, and other foreign governments private security were present to protect the VIPs political figures in attendance for the evening's entertainment. A room was set asidec enabling security personnel to watch their charges while remaining out of the way.

Blu planned to have non-alcoholic punch containing a knockout drug delivered to the security people toward the end of the second to last act. The waiters would ensure they drank it.

Gregory smiled as he saw Marcon and Sparks standing backstage, pointing and talking while watching the dignitaries as they entered the theatre. He was giddy with excitement as he was going to have his success and then Thrush would take him more seriously.

The houselights were lowered, and the play began as the performers moved slowly towards the stage among the audience members.

Napoleon and Illya headed toward Gregory. Distracted by the beginning scene that was the beginning of his dream; he failed to see them until they were right on top of him. The point of Napoleon's gun in his ribs brought his attention back from is thoughts about his plan.

"What the hell?" he cursed. Before he could react, a tranquilizer dart knocked him out. The UNCLE agents removed him to his office before the lights were turned up in the theater completely.

Gordon approached Marcon, "Have you seen my brother?"

Jo was moving on stage, playing the part of Shelia, a New York University student, a determined political activist. She was carried onstage singing "I Believe in Love" leading the other performers in a protest chant while the lights flashed in multiple colors.

It was Illya's turn as he took advantage of the distraction to dart the scientist and bind him next to his brother in the office.

Napoleon and Illya continued to watch the play from the wings while keeping an eye on the audience. The performers referred to in the play as "the tribe" ran out to the audience with fliers inviting them to a "Be-in." It was at that point Jo gave Waverly the all clear sign.

The play concluded with the singing of "Flesh Failures" as the tribe moved in front of Jo and her counterparts, everyone taking up the lyrics. The entire cast burst out into the signature song of the play, "Let the Sun Shine in" and the curtain lowered slowly to a rousing round of applause. It rose again to the curtain call, with the song continuing as the cast brought members of the audience on the stage to join them in a reprise of the song as well as to dance with them.

Although many of the dignitaries were at first reluctant about going toward the stage, soon most joined the cast on it. Their security personnel quickly moved from their observation room to keep a closer eye on their charges.

The head of Thrush's New York office was surprised when the planned assassinations did not take place. He and his men moved toward the stage to take care of that but were stopped by UNCLE agents who had been scattered about the audience.

Once the Thrush agents and sundry bad guys were rounded up and taken away, the agents changed into more appropriate clothes and Napoleon disappeared for a few minute, removing his false moustache and the black rinse from his hair. He and Illya were now dressed in tuxedos and Jo was attired a deep green gown joining Waverly Alexander as he stood of to the corner of the room champagne in hand talking to a number of other guests.

"Fine job, the three of you did well," Waverly complimented his agents.

"Thank you." They were surprised by the unusual statement.

"And Miss Kuryakin, your acting and singing abilities were quite pleasant, perhaps next year you can perform for our Christmas office party."

Jo tried to mask her displeasure at that possibility

"Ah, Mr. Solo. Has the bill for this reception been paid for?"

"Yes sir," he said with a grin on his face. "Thrush is funding it." Napoleon placed his hands on the Kuryakins' backs guiding them towards a table in on the other side of the room.

Music played softly in the background as the reception lasted well into the evening with the dignitaries under the continued protection of their security people, along with Waverly covered by bodyguards from Section 3.

Jo and Napoleon moved slowly around the dance floor, she felt him gently pull her hairpins out, letting her hair fall free, flowing down along her back.

"I love your hair," he said as he kissed her throat, not caring that their boss and other UNCLE personnel could see.

"Just my hair?"

He kissed her again softly, "All of you."

"This is not a good idea. We do not want people to know about us." Jo said.

"They know I make plays for beautiful women, and you my love, are the most beautiful one here."

"And of course they would expect me to fall prey to your charms."

"Of course."

She tilted her face towards his, "Well I would not want your reputation to suffer, so let us not disappoint them." She returned his kiss as they continued to dance.

Napoleon felt a tap on his shoulder while in the middle of kissing his best girl.

"I have come to save my sister's honor and her reputation as a respectable woman," he said offering his hand to her.

"What about me?" he asked.

"The table is over there," Illya nodded.

"My dear brother, you can be wicked at times," Jo laughed.

He smiled as they glided across the floor.

When the music ended, Illya offered his arm to his sister, escorting her from the dance floor back to the table where Napoleon waited impatiently for them.

Illya handed them champagne glasses, offering a toast. "To success, once more."

They raised their glasses in response, and slowly sipped the liquid as they gazed out at the guests, who had no clue they could have died that evening. They would never know the truth.

"To tomorrow!" The agents saluted, a toast favored in the world of spies.

 

.

.

 


End file.
